


Медленно и долго

by ForeverNemi



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Баки хотел медленно и долго





	Медленно и долго

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: использование анальной пробки, кокворминг

... потому что Баки хотел долго. Они договаривались заранее и всё обсуждали, и Стив был готов. Ведь это Баки, и если он просил, то Стив должен был сделать.  
Баки занял самую удобную позу: между "на боку" и "на животе", подгрёб под голову подушку и обнял её, правую ногу чуть согнул и подтянул повыше, открывая Стиву полный вид на широкую спину с чуть сведёнными лопатками, изгиб поясницы и приоткрывшиеся ягодицы. Под ними было видно мягкую мошонку и выправленный вниз член с пока скрытой головкой. Баки тихо вздыхал, чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд Стива, ёжился и чуть тёрся правой ступнёй о простыню, но молчал и ждал.  
Долго.  
Стив всегда старался сделать это, держал себя в руках, как мог, но слишком часто сбивался на рваный быстрый ритм, не в силах выдерживать тесноту и тепло тела Баки. Сейчас ему тоже приходилось нелегко: Баки заранее готовился. За час до намеченного времени он ушёл в ванную, а оттуда вернулся странной походкой, и Стив вздрагивал от мысли, как растягивала его задницу пробка, удерживая в себе не меньше двух пригоршней смазки — Баки любил мягкое скольжение.  
Стив смотрел, как Баки осторожно уселся на диван, а потом и вовсе лёг, закинув ноги на подлокотник. Он следил за передвижениями Стива, уже изрядно нервничавшего, не говорил ни слова и лишь немного улыбался, больше намёком, чем по-настоящему. Стив не сводил с него глаз, хоть и притворялся, что занимается своими делами. Вместо того, чтобы работать или отвлечься на рисование, он наблюдал за малейшими изменениями в лице Баки: как он замирал, словно прислушивался к себе, как сводил брови, пытаясь поменять позу, как чуть двигал бёдрами, проваливаясь в мягкие диванные подушки, а после закатил глаза и прикусил губу.  
Руки Стива дрожали и пересыхало в горле, едва он снова представлял, что сейчас творилось с телом Баки. Смотреть на то, как под домашними шортами наливался член, было невозможно. Стив возбуждался, хоть и знал, что нельзя, что даже ему долгое возбуждение грозило быстрым оргазмом.  
А Баки хотел медленно и долго.  
Стив, уже не притворяясь, что занят, смотрел, как по истечении часа Баки, удерживаясь за спинку дивана, поднялся и ещё несколько секунд постоял, пережидая что-то весьма горячее. Иначе не быть не могло: его лицо чуть зарумянилось, глаза заблестели, а ухмылка была так такой хитрой и многообещающей, что Стив отложил планшет. Он готов был схватить Баки прямо сейчас, перегнуть на диване и вставить сразу, едва пробка окажется на полу, но вместо этого, подчиняясь серьёзному взгляду, остался на месте и подождал ещё несколько минут, давая Баки время дойти до спальни и подготовиться.  
И вот сейчас, стоя у изножья кровати, Стив смотрел на лежавшего в ней Баки, на виднеющийся стопор пробки между его ягодиц, и убеждал себя, что всё нужно делать медленно, как Баки и просил.  
Стив прилёг рядом, обнял чуть сведённые плечи, ласково коснулся губами затылка под линией роста волос. Баки довольно выдохнул и подвинулся, выше поднимая бёдра. Ягодицы раскрылись сильнее, между ними был целиком виден стопор, и Стив чуть отстранился, глядя, как пластиковый круг немного дёргался, когда Баки сжимал его в себе. Стиву не нужно было воображать — он точно знал, что сейчас Баки расслаблен, оба кольца мышц, растянутых пробкой, не сожмутся вокруг его пальцев и члена с болезненной тугостью, примут в себя и стянут под головкой на первом, самом сладком толчке внутрь. Стив провёл рукой по спине Баки, наслаждаясь его теплом и дрожью, обвёл копчик и надавил на основание пробки, посылая её чуть глубже, а потом поддел стопор, меняя положение, и надавил сильнее, зная, что круглый конец игрушки упёрся в простату.  
Баки застонал, чуть повёл бедрами, застонал снова, и подушка почти скрыла от Стива этот божественный звук. Продолжая легко толкать пробку внутрь, Стив прижался к спине Баки грудью, уткнулся в волосы на его макушке и глубоко вдохнул. Пахло свежестью после мятного шампуня, немного морем и ветром. Баки часто дышал, спина двигалась в такт дыханию, и Стив провёл губами от затылка до выступавшего позвонка, поцеловал его и замер, выжидая, когда его приступ болезненного возбуждения чуть схлынет. Горячее дыхание Баки и его тело, с такой щедростью распростёртое на кровати, принадлежавшее Стиву безраздельно, нисколько не помогало.  
Стив приподнялся на левой руке и теперь смотрел на лицо Баки, повёрнутое в профиль. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами, пушистые ресницы чуть дрожали и раздувались крылья носа, а яркие губы, закушенные в предвкушении, алели особенно ярко на контрасте с белыми зубами. Щёки Баки краснели тоже, ровные мазки украшали скулы, и у Стива свело в груди.  
Два противоречивых желания сражались в нём: хотелось немедленно взять Баки, загнать их обоих до сорванного дыхания и рвущегося наружу оргазма и одновременно с этим слиться в одно существо навечно, чтобы больше никогда не размыкаться и быть друг с другом — друг в друге — так долго, как продержится вселенная.  
Долго.  
Баки приоткрыл глаза, и Стив буквально услышал, как шелестнула ткань наволочки под движением густых ресниц. Он смотрел на Баки, ловя разрешение, и едва тот прошептал что-то на грани слышимости, как Стив послушно подцепил пробку и мучительно медленно для обоих вытащил её из не сопротивлявшихся мышц. Кожа входа разгладилась вокруг крупной игрушки, когда самая толстая часть оказалась снаружи, и Стив, подчинившись моменту, обвёл её края кончиком пальца, с восторгом ловя волну дрожи, что прошла по телу Баки. Тихий глубокий стон и подтолкнул действовать дальше, и заставил замереть. Стив дождался, пока Баки прошептал его имя, и тогда снова потянул за основание, позволяя пробке выскользнуть. Тёплая и скользкая, она чуть согрела ладонь, когда Стив сжал её, а потом опустил за спину, бросив на пол. Он смотрел, как пытались сомкнуться мышцы, но не получалось, и между бледными ягодицами темнел открытый и блестевший смазкой вход.  
Баки не пожалел лубриканта. Густые горячие капли медленно и тягуче выскальзывали по одной и тянулись вниз по промежности к мошонке. Стив провёл двумя сложенными пальцами по кругу, размазывая их, и Баки ответил на это новым стоном, а его член начал крепнуть. Пока ещё не до конца, но крайняя плоть натянулась вокруг головки, кончик показался из-под кожи, и Стив указательным пальцем потёр уретру. Баки вздрогнул, повёл плечами, но не больше, словно позволял Стиву продолжить.  
Стив с трудом отстранился от Баки, дотянулся до смазки, закатившейся за лампу на прикроватной тумбочке, щелчком откинул крышку и выдавил на ладонь совсем немного, зная, что Баки позаботился о себе заранее. Но чувство защиты и нежелание принести даже малейшее неудобство заставили его смазать себя перед тем, как осторожно коснуться входа членом. Баки шумно выдохнул, и этот звук чуть не ослепил Стива, чьи чувства перемешались и спутались в предвкушении обещанного "медленно и долго". Он обвёл головкой вокруг открытого ануса, задержался, досчитав до десяти, и на выдохе толкнулся внутрь.  
Мышцы сразу мягко сжались под головкой, едва она проникла внутрь — как Стив и представлял. Тело Баки не сопротивлялось, но было всё ещё тугим даже после пробки, сжимало в себе. Стив чувствовал сводившую с ума тесноту, а когда толкнулся глубже, смог считать выдохи Баки, отдававшиеся мерными сжатиями вокруг члена. Стив держался в одной позе и ритме, проникая внутрь и медленно скользя наружу, старался не задеть простату, точно зная, чего хотел Баки.  
Медленно.  
Долго.  
Ощущать себя на члене Стива, ощущать его внутри так плотно, что между ними не оставалось места ничему, кроме желания. Баки замер и расслабился, подчиняясь толчкам, лишь коротко, но довольно вздыхал, когда Стив вынимал полностью, а вокруг головки с каждым разом натягивалась кожа входа. Стив разрабатывал уже послушные мягкие мышцы, входя и выходя до конца, сжал ладонь на мошонке, заставляя себя держаться, и жалел только о том, что не мог видеть, как понемногу креп член Баки. Стив только едва чувствовал его твёрдость, но сосредоточился на проникновении. Чуть сменив угол, он прошёлся головкой по набухшей простате, и Баки впервые за вечер застонал в голос.  
Всё шло правильно.  
Стив следил за ним, уверенно подмечая и то и дело распахивавшиеся глаза на особенно глубоких движениях, и дрожь, скользившую по спине Баки от толчков в простату, и крепко сжатые пальцы, терзавшие угол подушки. Баки довольно выдыхал, улыбался, не реагируя ни на что, кроме проникновения и своих мыслей. Стив был счастлив только от того, что доставлял удовольствие Баки — и именно это готов был продолжать так медленно и долго, как тот бы попросил.  
Время исчезло, пространство сворачивалось вслед за ним, сократившись до размеров спальни, а потом и только кровати. Во всём мире остались двое отчаянно нуждавшихся и доставлявших друг другу удовольствие людей. Стив тоже закрыл глаза, хоть и убеждал себя, что так хуже: удовольствие набирало силу, подчиняло себе, не встречая преград в виде реальности. Стив обхватил правое плечо Баки, прильнул к его спине так плотно, что пот на их коже перемешивался, и толкался на каждый третий счёт. Сохранять разум было трудно, но Стив знал, что сможет, потому что первым, о чём он должен был позаботиться, было удовольствие Баки.  
Оргазм подступал со всех сторон, отдавался в дрожавших пальцах, всё плотнее вминавшихся в руку Баки, в поджавшихся ступнях, почти сведённых от усилий замедлиться бёдрах. Член пульсировал и креп, сжатие мышц вокруг него становилось плотнее. Стив прикусил губу, уговаривая себе подождать, не торопиться, не толкаться быстрее, чтобы наконец-то обрушить обоих за край.  
Баки не подавался на член, не отзывался на прикосновения, сосредоточился только на движениях внутри, но и он сдавался — Стив чувствовал это по участившемуся дыханию, ответной дрожи, нетерпеливых всхлипах. Они мучили друг друга болезненной медлительностью, но восторга от неё было несравнимо больше. Так получалось лучше прочувствовать друг друга, дольше быть рядом и вместе, полностью совпасть настолько, что вдохи и выдохи стали синхронны.  
— Всё, — прошептал Баки, — всё, Стив.  
Стив едва не закричал от облегчения, продолжая мерно вгонять в Баки член, упорно терзая простату. Ещё чуть-чуть, пара секунд — и он сорвался бы, но хотел уступить Баки первенство. Тот выгнулся, словно в замедленной съемке, так же неспешно, но очень плотно сжался, заставляя замереть, и кончил, не выпуская Стива из себя. Стон был рваным и хриплым, но тихим и глубоким, словно шёл сразу из души. Под правым бедром Стива, которым он изредка чувствовал член Баки, стало горячо и мокро. В последний раз толкнувшись до конца, вжавшись мошонкой в промежность, Стив кончил тоже, и оргазм длился бесконечно долго, потому что время перестало существовать для них. Стив провалился в чёрную бесконечность, сладко обнимавшую его бескрайним восторгом и удовольствием. В этой темноте пульсировало горячее тело Баки, тесно прижатое к нему, и Стив, удерживая сознание, вцепился в его бедро, не позволяя оттолкнуть себя.  
Сознание возвращалось через плотные фильтры послеоргазменной неги, словно просачивалось в голову, и Стив ещё долго пытался восстановить дыхание, с усилием вдыхая запах Баки, к затылку которого снова прижался в отчаянной жажде полной близости, и выдыхая так сильно, что заставлял приподниматься длинные взмокшие волосы. Баки не шевелился, сам едва дышал под Стивом, скользкие мышцы всё пытались удержать внутри опадавший член.  
— Останься, — попросил Баки, и Стив сразу понял, о чём он. Стараясь не двигать бёдрами, Стив прижал его ближе к себе спиной, и Баки чуть откинулся назад, устраивая их обоих на боку. Член, сжатый ягодицами, медленно опадал внутри тела Баки, где было мокро и тепло, и Стив чувствовал необычное успокоение и общее удовольствие, разлившееся по их телам.  
Усталость и нега накрыли с головой толстым плотным одеялом, глаза слипались, и Стив с трудом подавил зевок, но понял, что зря таился. Баки, устроившись на сбитой под головой подушке, всё легче сжимал руку Стива, которой тот обнял его живот, и уже спал. Стив мягко коснулся его виска, стараясь не потревожить первый лёгкий сон, обнял крепче и тоже отдался дрёме и вернувшейся темноте удовольствия.  
Медленной и долгой.


End file.
